Multiple- Personality Disorder
by OtakuChika
Summary: There is a Curse on the Heartfillia family, and the only one who can lift it is a key. However, in order 2 find her, Lucy must first find 7sets of keys- The Slayers, held by Kagome. The Ninjas, Sakura holds these keys, The Zodiacs, with Tohru, The Alchemists- Edward, The Pirates- Nami, The Hosts- Haruhi, and The Meisters- Maka, the seven with keys are the strongest spirits.
1. What is going on?

A slightly intoxicated group of teens of varying ages sits in the , Mira, Evergreen, Levy, Wendy,Carla, Cana , Laki, Lucy, and Plue sat at a table. Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, Jet, Droy, and Guildarts sat at another. Well, actually, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were fighting and Guildarts was all over Cana (not like that creeps!) and Jet and Droy were hovering over- you guessed it- Levy-chan.  
"Hey, Gajeel, Gray, guys, fight me!" Suddenly echoes through the guild hall. And of course the person behind it was Nats- Lucy?! What?! No! Natsu fights, you watch on affectionately! I'm the author do what I say dammit!  
A drunk Lucy stands on one of the tables in the center of the guild with her face flushed and a small Lucy-sized mug that once had beer in it in her hand, yells at them."You too, Natsu!" What the fudgy fudginess?! Date! Not fight!  
"What?! I'll hurt yo-"  
"I thought you had more faith in me." She whines. "I can handle you!" She winks suggestively. "In more ways than one! No magic outside enhancement magic. I challenge everyone here to one on one fights, and winner does the losers bidding for a week."  
A hesitant 'OK' echoes throughout the guild.  
"Wendy, stay out of this, you'll be needed for healing the injured." With this, Lissanna and Elfman appear and begin asking what is going on as Romeo hides in the bathroom. The three exceeds hover over their respective dragon slayers.  
"You first Natsu. Come at me with your all." Natsu hesitates, but not because he isn't wanting to hurt her like he doubts her, but because she is gone.


	2. Lucy(?) vs Natsu

**Hi! It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm at the library typing this while one of my friends stalks (AKA I threatened him till he cam ;P ) me and looks anime pictures that are so adorable I just want to cry!**

**Well, without further ado, here is the second, and hopefully much, much longer than the last one!**

_Previously:_

_She kisses his cheek then vanishes._

Natsu whips his head furiously back and forth trying to find Lucy. But for some reason no matter where he looks she isn't there. He can't even smell her! When he finally senses her presence she isn't where he thought she'd be. She's behind him!

Lucy comes up from behind Natsu with one fist in front of her face and the other held up and slightly away, her body twisted for maximum power upon impact. Then she launches forward and at the same time punches him with both fists, resulting in him flying into a pillar, crashing through it and into the wall, but he blows through that as though it were msde of paper.

Standing upright, Lucy surveys the damage with an air of distinct satisfaction. When Natsu walked back through the hole though, the smile drops from her face and she looks slightly pained before the expression drops and she growls.

"Looks like it's time to get serious." Lucy said, cracking her knuckles with a menacing aura surrounding her. Much of the crowd was taken aback when suddenly her hair began to bleed through with red and black and her skin around her eyes cracked and red light glowed through them. Her eyes began to turn red as the bloody color seeped out from her pupils, alight with a blood thirsty, manic glow that spoke of untold horrors.

Suddenly, moving so quickly none's eyes could follow,'Lucy' was across the room in front of Natsu, bent low in a crouch. She swept out a leg and hit him behind the knees. Using the momentum of his collapse, the celestial mage kneed him in his face then, knocked him ten feet straight into the air with a swift uppercut. She follows him into the air, jumping just slightly higher than him, then striking out with her foot and sending him throughout the floor into the basement.

Throughout the fight, Lucy's hair had begun to turn red, bleeding from the roots. Her chocolate eyes were also turning red, the color creeping from her pupils out. All of the vein in her eyes glowing with a golden light. The skin around her eyes had cracked open and red light could be seen filtering through.

Lucy looks once at Natsu before a face splitting grin comes across her face and she begins cackling madly. This time, he stayed down.

She turns back to the guild and opens her mouth to speak. "Who's up next?" Her voice is different. Now it is low, and rough, like she is sick.

Gajeel takes one look at lucy and shudders, sliding himself subtly in front of Levy and nudging her gently behind him.

When Lucy suddenly freezes and drops to the floor shaking spasmically, Levy shoves past Gajeel who quickly latches his hand around her tiny wrist. Levy glares back at him and he shrugs and nods his head at Lucy. The coloring and cracks are still there. Once Levy sees this she realizes he was just protecting her from danger and nods to show she understands while also smiling gratefully. Levy turns her attention back to her best friend who is thrashing on the ground as though she is fighting a war within mages relax until Lucy's face and hair are back to normal.

All bets are off now.

Levy rips herself from Gajeel's loose grip and falls to her knees beside Lucy, just as she wakes up.

"Levy?!" Lucy whispers, an expression of horror on her face. "Get back! I might hurt you!" Seeing Natsu out of the corner of her eye, standing and staggering slowly to her, she tenses even further, the color in her eyes and hair flickering.

Natsu ignores her and at the last moment, stumbles and falls to his knees beside Lucy. Lucy tells Natsu to send everyone but Levy, Master, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mirajane, Freed, and Himself, of course.

When the guild is cleared of all but the chosen ones, Lucy props herself up against Natsu, takes a deep breath to steady herself, and begins her tale.

...

Lucy: Chica, why the cliff hanger?

Me: *shrugs* tired. Sleep time. Zzzzzzzzzz... Fanfiction... Anime... Zzzzz...

Happy: fish... Zzzzzzzzzz...

Natsu: food... Stupid ice stripper... Zzzzzzzzzzzz...

Gray: zzzz... Fire freak... Zzzzzzzz...

Erza: Fighting? Zzzzzz...

Gray and Natsu: nooooo... Zzzzzz...

Lucy: why are you all asleep in my room?!

Me: Deal... Zzzzzz...

Lucy: *shrugs* Zzzzz...

...

no seriously. It's 1 am here. Night.

-Chica


End file.
